love in a fashion kyumin
by i'm.nana
Summary: anyeong chingu.. aku bawa cerita baru KYUMIN GS bagi yang berminat baca silahkan click disini
1. Chapter 1

Love in a fashion

.

Kyumin fanfiction

.

.

Presented by i'm nana

.

Genre : romance, hurt , drama

.

Rate T

Warning : GS, typo (s) , tidak sesuai dengan EYD

kyumin milik tuhan, orang tua mereka , super junior , ELF , sparkyu , pumpkins , joyer dan saya adalah author yang meminjam nama mereka ˆ.ˆ"

...

aku adalah seorang gadis SMA berusia 16 tahun yang memiliki pekerjaan sambilan sebagai seorang penjahit baju, diantara semua gambar desain yang sudah ku buat, aku sangat menyukai model gaun yang dihiasi renda-renda cantik dan pita serta kilau permata yang indah, disana terdapat sebuah impian dan harapan seorang gadis sepertiku tapi entah kenapa baju model itu tidak cocok untukku...

ctik ctik ctik

srrk srrk

"kya! Akhirnya selesai!" teriak seorang gadis didepan meja jahit kecilnya sambil mengangkat gaun buatanya, walaupun renda-renda yang merepotkan pada baju yang dipegangnya harus dijahit dengan menggunakan tangannya sendiri namun tak meyurutkan niat gadis ini untuk berhenti

Cklek

"kau belum tidur sayang?" tanya sang eomma yang tiba-tiba menyembul dibalik pintu dan masuk

"ne.. sedikit lagi eomma?" jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum

"yasudah.. setelah itu kau cepat tidur ne? jangan tidur terlalu larut, besok kau kan sekolah~" ucap eomma sambil mengelus rambut putri semata wayangnya

"ne eomma.. sebaiknya eomma juga segera tidur eomma juga pasti lelah?" ujarku sambil memeluk eomma

"ne jaljeyo" ujarnya sambil menutup kamar sambil

"jaljeyo eomma" senyum gadis itu sambil membuka mini tabnya

Ting

"eoh.. sudah ada email masuk? Tak salah lagi pasti ini dari hyun-ah" ujarnya sambil membuka pesan dalam emailnya dan tersenyum karena sudah pasti tebakan gadis itu benar

**From : hyun-ah**

**"****hai ini aku fans setiamu kkeke.. gaun-gaun yang kupesan kemarin sudah ku terima, aku tak menyangka kau bisa membuat gaun-gaun ini sama seperti gambar desain yang kau tunjukan dionline! Aku sangat menyukainya sangat manis sepertimu minnie-ah. Oh.. kau sudah membuat desain baru lagi eoh? ku pesan duluan ne.. kutunggu kirimanya ^^ " **

**-sungmin pov-**

"hyun-ah.." gumamku membuatku tersenyum 'dia yang selalu menjadi orang petama yang memesan gaun-gaun yang kubuat, pasti dia seorang wanita cantik yang anggun dan tentunya cocok memakai pakaian-pakain putri.. haaaahh' ucapku sambil merebahkan tubuhku dikasur empuk hadiah dari appa

"aku senang jika hyun-ah menjadi pengemarku setidaknya dia membuatku harus lebih giat berusaha" gumamku dan tak lama kemudian akupun terlelap

...

-author pov-

Kringg kringg kringg

"aish berisik sekali.." omel gadis yang masih setia bergumul dengan selimutnya sambil berusaha mematikan jam weaker dimeja disebelah kasurnya

"minnie-ah.." panggil sang eomma sambil membuka pintu "cepat bangun! Nanti kau terlambat?! Sudah eomma bilang jangan tidur terlalu larut.. kau ini tidak mendengarkan eomma eoh~" omelnya

"ne eomma.. minnie bangun~ woammmm" ucapnya sambil menguap dan mengambil handuk kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi

"aish.. anak ini~ lihatlah putrimu yeobbo, semakin lama semakin menyebalkan" ucap leeteuk sambil mengelus foto sang suami tercinta yang berada dimeja belajar sungmin dan tersenyum kemudian kembali keluar meningalkan kamar putrinya

...

**Seoul international senior high school**

Tet tet

"hyukkie tunggu aku.." teriak gadis itu dari kejauhan membuat temanya berhenti dan menoleh

"kau ini selalu datang tepat saat bel masuk.." omel gadis bernama asli lee hyukjae

"hehe.. kau sepertinya sudah sangat hafal" candanya

"bagaimana tak hafal, jika kita sudah bersahabat sejak kecil lee sungmin?!" kesalnya membuat sungmin hampir tertawa

"sudah jangan memasang ekspresi kesal seperti itu..kajja kita kekelas" ajak sungmin sambil mengandeng tangan sahabatnya itu menuju kelas dan duduk bersebelahan tak lama kemudian jung seonsangnim masuk kekelas

"sebelumnya saya ingin menyampaikan informasi untuk kalian.. tahun ini akan diadakan festival tahunan antar sekolah, oleh sebab itu diharapkan siswa ditingkat akhir ikut berpartisipasi dalam festival kali ini terutama mengenai lomba fashion desainer" ucap seosangnim membuat seluruh siswa dikelas sibuk berbicara seputar acara itu dengan teman sebangkunya

"acara apa ini membosankan sekali" gerutu hyukkie

"sstt.. hyuki.. jaga bicaramu" pelan sungmin

"kenapa memang kenyataanya?! Pasti gadis berwajah belasteran sombong dan namja cho itu lagi yang terpilih.. " kesalnya

"sudahlah hyuk.. memang mereka sangat cocok untuk memperagakan desain yang dibuat sendiri oleh hyeri-ssi" ucap sungmin

"ohh.. kenapa tidak kau saja min? kau kan pintar dalam mendesain dan membuat gaun.. " tanya hyukjae sambil mengeser tubuhnya menatap sungmin

"aku sibuk" ujar sungmin sambil memegang boneka kelinci buatannya dan tersenyum

"cih.. sibuk tersenyum sediri itu baru benar?!" kesal hyukkie

"hyun-ah pasti senang jika boneka ini kuberikan padanya" ucap sungmin tanpa mengindahkan kekesalan sahabatnya

"yaish.?!"

"untuk perwakilan wanitanya sudah dipilih dari kelas ini kim hyeri" sela seosangnim diiringi dengan tepuk tangan teman-teman sekelasnya termasuk sungmin

"apa ku bilang dia lagi yang terpilih?! Kau ini terlalu banyak memikirkan hyun-ah mu dibandingkan dengan kesempatanmu menjadi desainer sekaligus model terkenal min.." kesal hyukie lagi sambil beranjak pergi "seosangnim aku izin ketoilet" tak lama setelah eunhyuk pergi tiba-tiba pintu didorong paksa

BRAKK

Glek ' semua siswa yang tadinya sangat berisik menjadi hening seketika saat tahu siapa yang datang

TBC

"anyeong reader.. aku bawa ffn baru kyumin.. mohon reviewnya untuk kelanjutan ffn ini yah.. ^.^ .. gomawo"


	2. Chapter 2

Love in a fashion

chapter 2

.

Kyumin fanfiction

.

.

Presented by i'm nana

.

Genre : romance, hurt , drama

.

Rate T

Warning : GS, typo (s) , tidak sesuai dengan EYD

kyumin milik tuhan, orang tua mereka , super junior , ELF , sparkyu , pumpkins , joyer dan saya adalah author yang meminjam nama mereka ˆ.ˆ"

...

BRAKK

Glek ' semua siswa yang tadinya sangat berisik menjadi hening seketika saat tahu siapa yang datang

"yak! Cho kyuhyun.. kau pikir ini jam berapa?" omel seosangnim saat dengan tak sopannya pria itu melewatinya dengan santai, membuat pria itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapnya tajam seolah ingin membunuhnya "ada apa seosangnim?!" ujarnya bagaikan petir

"t..t..tidak.. du..duklah kyu" ucap seosangnim terbata-bata

DRAKK

Glek' pria itu duduk tepat disebrang bersebelahan dengan meja sungmin dan eunhyuk membuat sungmin sulit menelan salivanya karena gugup dengan cepat sungmin mengangkat bukunya menutupi wajahnya

-sungmin pov-

'ohh tuhan bagaimana ini.. pria ini adalah cho kyuhyun putra tunggal dari pemilik sekolah ini, katanya dia menghajar orang hanya karena menabrak bahunya sampai orang itu masuk kerumah sakit.. kenapa namja menakutkan ini duduk disebelahku' batinku menjerit sambil mengengam buku hingga sedikit kusut

'padahal jika dilihat wajahnya sangat tampan' ucapku takut-takut sambil melirik kearahnya tanpa sadar boneka yang ada dipangkuanku terjatuh

'eh.. boneka kelinciku' gumamku

DHUK

'ya tuhan matilah aku sekarang?! kesialan apa lagi ini kenapa boneka bunnyku terjatuh tepat dikakinya'

BRAKK

'astaga dia marah..' jeritku sambil menundukan wajahku setelah melihatnya mengebrakan tanganya kemeja kemudian mengambil bonekaku

'bagaimana ini tuhan.. dia menatapku tajam' jeritku dalam hati

Srek

"ini punyamu?" tanyanya membuatku kaget dan mendongak takut-takut kearahnya membuat sekujur tubuhku gemetar

"t.. untukmu saja" ucapku dengan wajahku yang sudah dipastikan memucat karena ketakutan

"hah! Kau kenapa? Memang apa yang kukatakan?" tanyanya bingung membuatku makin gemetaran

"hmm.. kau lucu yaa seperti boneka bunny yang kupegang"

"eoh.." ucapanya membuatku memberanikan diri menatapnya walaupun keringat dinginku sudah bercucuran 'apa dia bilang bunny?' batinku

"ehem.. hai kyu.. .. bagaimana jika kita tampil bersama lagi.. karena aku senang bisa tampil denganmu diperlombaan kali ini seperti saat show waktu itu" ucap hyeri sambil mengengam kedua tanganya bahagia dan tersenyum

"hah? Kim hyeri tak salah." Ucap namja yang duduk tepat didepan kyuhyun tak terima karena menurutnya hyeri adalah wanita cantik yang anggun tidak pantas disandingkan dengan cho kyuhyun yang berandalan

Brak

"diam kau" sambil mendorong bangku pria didepanya hingga jatuh tersungkur

"cih. Jangan bercanda! Siapa yang mau ikut acara itu.. aku tak mau?!" ujar kyuhyun dingin sambil menopang dagu ditanganya

" . kyuhyun benar hyeri-sii.. sebaiknya kau mencari penganti yang lain saja" tawar temanya takut-takut

"eh tapi.." ucap hyeri kemudian disela kembali oleh seosangnim

"y. .. sebaiknya kita membicarakan kostum saja dulu" gugup seosangnim

Srett

'apa lagi ini..' batinku saat tubuhku ditarik paksa oleh namja itu hingga wajahku menempel didadanya

"baiklah.. jika dia yang menjadi desainer kostum yang kukenakan nanti, aku mau mengikuti acara itu dan sepertinya menarik" ujar kyuhyun santai membuatku membulatkan mata

"ke..napa aku" gumamku pelan

"yak?! Cho apa yang kau lakukan pada temanku?" teriak eunhyuk dari pintu kelas "lepaskan dia?" sambil menarik tanganku sudah tak heran jika hanya eunhyuk yang berani dengan pria bermarga cho itu

"gwachena minnie-ah?" tanyanya

"nan gwachena hyuk" ucapku pelan

"ya?! kau pasti kau mencari gara-gara kan dengan temanku hingga dia pucat begini?!" sinis eunhyuk membuatku membulatkan mata

'astaga mati aku.. kau ini berani sekali denganya hyukie, berati aku yang diambang kematian karena kau membelaku..' jeritku

"aku hanya memintanya menjadi desainerku diacara itu nanti dan aku tak mau tahu temanmu itu harus mau.." ucap kyuhyun santai tanpa ekspresi menyeramkan

"jika begitu aku setuju denganmu dan pasti temanku ini bisa menjadi desainermu dan juga dia" ucap hyukie sambil menunjuk hyeri

'apa-apaan dia ini sahabatku atau bukan.. bukannya membela malah menjerumuskanku kelubang macan' batinku sambil menatap hyukkie sinis

...

**Rumah keluarga lee**

-sungmin pov-

"bagaimana ini.. aku tidak yakin bisa membuat desain kostum itu malam ini? Jika kostumnya aneh bisa-bisa aku dibunuh cho kyuhyun" ucapku sambil merebahkan tubuhku dikasur dan melesakan wajah dibantal

'aku tak mengerti kenapa kyuhyun memintaku menjadi desainernya.. apa sih yang ada dikepalanya padahal kim hyeri lebih hebat dariku' batinku sambil menghela nafas dan memiringkan tubuhku 'ahh.. harusnya boneka itu untuk hyun-ah.. lalu pada akhirnya aku memberikan pada kyuhyun '

"apa sebaiknya kutanyakan pada hyun-ah.. siapa tau dia bisa memberiku ide" gumamku sambil beranjak duduk dan mengetikan sebuah pesan

**To: hyun-ah**

**"anyeong hyun-ah.. hari ini aku mendapat tugas untuk mendesain kostum fashion show disekolah, aku merasa bingung apa aku mampu atau tidak.."**

**Send**

Pip

"cepat sekali dia membalasnya" kagetku

**From : hyun-ah **

**"minnie-ah, chukhae! Ini adalah sebuah kesempatan untuk memperlihatkan bakatmu kepada semua orang.. jika kau merasa tidak yakin membuatnya hal yang pertama kau pikirkan adalah siapa yang menurutmu cocok menggunakan desainmu itu, aku yakin pasti kau akan mudah membuatnya.. cobalah! Aku yakin itu akan menyenangkan.. fighting" **

"hiks hyun-ah.." ucapku terharu " kau benar aku harus memikirkan orang yang tepat untuk menggunakan desainku" ucapku sambil menutup mata dan membayangkan wajah hyun-ah sebelum mulai membuat desain gambar untuk seorang wanita "jika hyuri yang mengenakanya pasti cantik" gumamku sambil melanjutkan gambar dan membayangkan "kurasa gaun princess belle cocok tinggal diberi renda dibagian dada dan sedikit pita ditengah bajunya, untuk aksesoris kepala bagaimana jika sedikit ditambahkan rangkaian bunga"

"selesai?!"

"sekarang tinggal desain untuk namjanya.. bagaimana jika kita buat jas dan kemeja dengan sedikit renda dibagian dada dengan dasi pita" kemudian aku mulai mengambar dan membayangkan wajah kyuhyun "pasti dia sangat tampan seperti pangeran" gumamku tanpa sadar hingga tanpa sadar waktu berlalu cepat dan menunjukan pukul satu dini hari

"akhirnya selesai juga?! Woammmmm~" senangku sambil merengangkan ototku yang kaku dan menguap terrtahan kemudian beranjak tidur

"wahhhhh.. ini hebat?!" kagum hyeri saat melihat sketsa buku gambar sungmin

"benar ini sangat bagus ri-ah" ucap salah seorang temanya

"seperti seorang profesional" kagum teman-teman yeoja sungmin saat melihat gambarnya

"tentu saja.. sungmin lebih hebat darimu hyeri-ssi?!" ujar hyukie membuat teman sekelas memandangnya tak suka

"sudahlah hyukkie~" sela sungmin

"apa benar ini buatanmu lee sungmin?" tanya temanya lagi mengalihkan

"aku jadi tidak sabar memakainya" ujar hyeri antusias

"cih tentu saja itu buatan sungmin.. dan jika gadis ini yang memakainya pasti sangat tidak cocok.. " sinis hyukjae membuat sungmin tersenyum

Tet tet tet

"min kau mau pulang bersama tidak?" tanya hyukkie

"kau duluan saja.. aku harus menyelesaikan desainku disini" ucap sungmin

"mau ku temani?"

TBC

"bagaimana dengan chapter 2 ini? hehe

mohon reviewnya untuk kelanjutan cerita ini yah chingu.. ^^ gomawo"


	3. Chapter 3

Love in a fashion

chapter 3

.

Kyumin fanfiction

.

.

Presented by Choi mun young

.

Genre : romance, hurt , drama

.

Rate T

Warning : GS, typo (s) , tidak sesuai dengan EYD

kyumin milik tuhan, orang tua mereka , super junior , ELF , sparkyu , pumpkins , joyer dan saya adalah author yang meminjam nama mereka ˆ.ˆ"

...

"mau ku temani?" ujar eunhyuk

"anio.. kau pulang saja nanti kau lelah menemaniku seharian.. sebaiknya kau berkencan saja dengan prince ikanmu itu" ledek sungmin

"yaa?! Jangan sebut donghae seperti itu.. yasudah aku pulang duluan kau hati-hati, hubungi aku jika ada yang mengangumu!"

"ne.. nyonya lee donghae" ujar sungmin membuat eunhyuk tersipu malu

"bye minnie-ah" sambil berjalan meningalkan sungmin kemudian gadis itu melangkah menuju ruang desain milik sekolah

...

-sungmin pov-

"saatnya mengerjakan desain" ucap sungmin sambil meletakan tasnya dikursi didepan meja jahit dan memulai mengukur dan mengunting bahan kemudian mulai menjahit bahan tersebut dengan hati-hati hingga tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu

"fiuhh.. lelah sekali" sambil bersandar pada kursi dan memukul pundak serta punggungku pelan tiba-tiba ada seseorang dari luar yang ingin masuk membuatku menoleh

Drak

Cklek

" kyu..hyun?" kagetku membuat tubuhku menegang

Srett

"kau kenapa?" tanyanya kemudian duduk dikursi sebelahku

"tidak apa-apa" balasku gugup

"ku pikir kau akan langsung pergi meningalkanku?" ujarnya sembari menatapku kemudian kuberanikan untuk menoleh "tapi ternyata nyalimu besar juga ya" ujarnya lagi sambil tersenyum membuatku terdiam

"kau lihat apa? cepat lanjutkan!" ucapnya sambil menopangkan wajah ditangan dan menatapku

"i..iya?!" balasku sambil melanjutkan lagi pekerjaanku

'aku sangat terkejut saat dia mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu' batinku sambil menjahit

"mungkin hari ini akan selesai.. kyaa! senangnya" ucapku tanpa sadar membuatku menutup mulut dan menoleh "dia tidur ternyata" ucapku sambil tersenyum dan menatapnya

'jika dia tidur, dia tidak menakutkan.. benar-benar tampan dan sempurna' batinku sambil mendekat hendak memakaikan jas kepungungnya 'aigoo hidungnya mancung sekali..'tanpa sadar tanganku berusaha memegang rambutnya

"ngh.."

"astaga!" teriakku kaget sambil mundur 'apa yang kau lakukan min.. kau bisa dibunuhnya jika ketahuan kau memegang rambutnya.. tapi' gumamku dalam hati "tak ada pergerakan sepertinya dia terlelap lagi.." kemudian kulangkahkan kembali mendekati namja itu dan memasangkan jasnya

"eoh.. kancing jasnya lepas pantas saja tidak pernah dipakai.." gumamku kemudian segera kududukan lagi tubuhnku dikursi dan memperbaiki kancing jasnya tanpa sadar aku ikut terlelap disebelahnya

"hei.."

"ngh.."

"sudah larut ayo pulang.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan memandangi wajahku

"aku sampai sini" ucapku saat sudah sampai dirumahnya membuat kyuhyun ikut berhenti

"oh" balasnya kemudian berbalik arah

'eh.. apa jangan-jangan dia sengaja mengantarku.. bukankah tadi dia bilang rumahnya searah denganku' batinku sambil memandangi pungungnya

"ky.."

"oh..terimakasih kau sudah memasangkan kancing jasku" ucapnya sambil menoleh sebentar dan berjalan kembali

Bluushh

'dia ternyata tidak menakutkan seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang' batinku sambil menatap pungungnya yang sudah menghilang ditikungan jalan

...

**hari festival in seol international senior high school**

...

-sungmin pov-

"ramai sekali.." batinku saat memasuki gerbang sekolah

"min..!" teriak eunhyuk mengagetkanku

"ini namjachinguku, donghae dari shinhwa school.. " ucapnya sambil memperkenalkan namjachingunya

"ohh.. lee sungmin pangil saja minnie~" senyumku

"lee donghae.. pangil saja donghae" ucap donghae sambil menjabat tangan sungmin lama

"ekhemm.. hae-yah lama sekali" sela hyukkie membuat donghae melepaskan gengaman tangan sungmin dan beralih menatap hyukkie

"temanmu cantik juga ne.." ujar donghae tanpa rasa bersalah membuat hyukie menatapnya tajam

"sudah-sudah.. kalian ini bertengkar terus.." sela sungmin

"siapa yang bertengkar" ujar eunhae berbarengan

"aihh.. kompak sekali.. kalian sangat cocok!? Selamat berkencan~" ujar sungmin sambil berjalan meningalkan kedua temanya

...

"syukurlah gaun hasil desainku sudah selesai tepat waktu, sekarang tinggal mencari mereka berdua?! Jadi tak sabar melihat mereka menggunakannya~" gumamku sambil tersenyum dan berjalan hingga lorong sekolah saat hendak berbelok aku melihat kyuhyun dan hyeri sedang berbicara membuatku mundur dan memperhatikan mereka dari balik tembok

"kyu aku menyukaimu.. maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" ujar hyeri

Deg'

"tidak." balas kyuhyun dengan nada dingin "aku tidak menyukai yeoja yang selalu memperhatikan penampilan dan berharap pujian sepertimu" lanjutnya sambil berjalan meningalkannya,membuat gadis itu menegang menahan sakit hati

'kejam sekali dia' batinku sambil memegang dadaku yang terasa sesak

"kenapa kau menguping?" tanya kyuhyun yang hendak melewatiku namun segera ku halangi

"kau kejam kyuhyun-ah.. kau membuat hatinya terluka dengan kata-katamu?!" kesalku sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganku

"kau berisik" ucap kyuhyun sambil menatapku tajam "aku hanya mengatakan hal sebenarnya, apa itu salah?" lanjutnya membuatku menatapnya tak percaya

"minggir"

'mata itu tajam dan dingin' batinku kemudian membiarkanya lewat 'kau benar-benar dingin kyuhyun-ah'

"acara akan dimulai sebentar lagi.. harap peserta bersiap-siap" ucap seosangnim

'hey?! Kudengar kim hyeri pulang karena sakit' bisik seorang yeoja membuat kyuhyun dan sungmin yang berada satu ruang denganya menoleh

'iya.. sayang sekali.. hyeri itu kan cantik pasti sekolah kita akan terkenal..' ujar yeoja disebelahnya

"bagaimana ini? Tidak ada pengantinya" ujar salah seorang panitia kalut

'ini pasti gara-gara kyuhyun membuat hatinya terluka' gumam sungmin pelan

"siapa bilang tak ada pengantinya? Biar dia yang menjadi partnerku" ucap kyuhyun sambil menarik lengan sungmin membuat semua panitia kaget

"hah?! "

"ya ya! kyuhyun-ah jangan bercanda.." ucap sungmin

"aku tidak pernah bercanda!? Cepat siap-siap" bentak kyuhyun sambil mengambil bajunya dan mengantinya diruang ganti

"kyu kau keterlaluan.. hiks.. apa dia ingin aku menjadi bahan ejekan orang-orang.. aku membencimu cho" sambil menangkupkan wajahku dimeja sebelum aku berdiri dan melangkah kemeja rias dan ruang ganti, tanpa disadari pria itu masih berdiri didepan pintu sambil mendengar semua ucapan sungmin dan mengengam erat jas yang akan digunakan

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Love in a fashion

.

Kyumin fanfiction

.

.

Presented by im nana

.

Genre : romance, hurt , drama

.

Rate T

Warning : GS, typo (s) , tidak sesuai dengan EYD

kyumin milik tuhan, orang tua mereka , super junior , ELF , sparkyu , pumpkins , joyer dan saya adalah author yang meminjam nama mereka ˆ.ˆ"

...

"sekarang pasangan dari shinwa senior high school junsu dan yejin" ucap sang mc disertai peragaan dari seseorang yang dipangil

"bersiap-siap untuk seoul international senior high school kyuhyun dan hyeri.. beri tepuk tangan untuk mereka" ucap sang MC lagi diikuti dengan kyuhyun dan sungmin yang berjalan diatas pangung

Tap tap

Bluss

"hei.. itu bukan hyeri" bisik namja yang tengan menyaksikan acara

"iya siapa dia.. cantik sekali" pujinya

"iya dia manis"

"benar-benar pasangan serasi pria itu tampan dan gadis itu juga cantik" ucap para penonton

"bajunya juga sangat bagus terlihat seperti seorang putri" kagum para penonton

...

-sungmin pov-

"banyak sekali orang.. aku gugup dan malu sekali" batinku sambil berjalan dan memperagakan baju yang kupakai tanpa sadar aku terpeleset

"akh.."

Bruk

"maaf" ucapku saat tahu yang menopang tubuhku adalah kyuhyun, sambil berdiri lagi kemudian berbalik dan meningalkan panggung diikuti tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton

"aku ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya?" ucap kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berhenti membuatku mendongakan kepala dan menatapnya

"apa.." tanyaku heran

"gaun itu.." putusnya membuatku makin menatapnya lekat "...sangat pantas untukmu" sambil berjalan kembali membuatku terdiam sejenak dan menatap punggungnya

'kyuhyun.. apa kau sebenarnya yang baik orang baik' batinku

"hahhh~ lelahnya" sambil mendudukan diri diruang ganti

Drtt

"eoh.." sambil membuka pesan satu persatu "ini dari hyun-ah" senangku

From : hyun-ah

"hai.. aku melihatmu show minnie-ah.. kau sangat cantik dan manis. Pakaianmu juga bagus sangat cantik dan sesuai denganmu min ^^

"dia melihatku? Tunggu.. masih ada lanjutanya" gumamku

" Minnie, bukankah hari ini ulang tahunmu? Chukhae ne.."

Srett

"ya?! kyu, kembalikan ponselku" ujarku sambil berusaha merebut ponselku kembali

"walaupun tak berarti, aku ingin memberimu hadiah. Pergilah ke daerah gangnam by: hyun-ah.. eoh, sepertinya hadiah ini sangat menarik" ujar kyuhyun sambil mengembalikan ponselku

Grep

"ayo.. aku akan menemanimu" tarik kyuhyun

"eh!? Dengan baju ini.. ya!"

...

"apa benar ini alamatnya?" tanya sungmin

"tentu saja hanya ini satu-satunya toko baru disekitar sini" jawab kyuhyun

"kenapa kau bisa tahu?" tanya sungmin heran

"ayolah kita masuk, aku penasaran dengan isinya.." ujar kyuhyun sambil mendahului sungmin masuk kedalam

Deg

"tidak mungkin toko ini hadiah untukku.. ini terlalu indah dan mewah" gumam sungmin pelan

"kyu.. mungkin kita sala.."

"coba kau lihat ini.." tunjuk kyuhyun "apa benar ini nama pangilanmu.. **'minnie's garden fashion'** ?"

"benar itu nama pangilanku" ucap sungmin sambil berjalan menuju patung yang sudah memakai gaun tanpa lengan berwarna putih dibawah patung itu tersebar bunga mawar "cantik dan elegan" gumam sungmin tanpa sada menyentuh kertas disamping gaun itu

untuk minnie:

sangeil chukhae minnie-ah.. apa kau senang dengan hadiahku? ^^

kuharap kau menyukainya.. aku sangat menyukai gaun ini apa kau mau memberi sedikit hiasan dan warna pada gaun ini? Jika nanti ada waktu aku akan mengunjungimu dan melihat seberapa indah tokomu ini..

aku percaya padamu

carilah partner untuk memperluas dan memperindah toko ini.. aku akan selalu mendukungmu ^^ hwaiting..

dari :

hyun-ah

" toko ini milikku" teriak sungmin tanpa sadar

"ini menarik sekali.. bagaimana jika aku bekerjasama denganmu?" tawar kyuhyun dengan ekspresi menakutkan

"apa?!" gugup sungmin

"sudah kubilang aku akan bekerja sama denganmu suka atau tidak suka" sambil menatap sungmin tajam

" kyu" jawab sungmin pasrah

"lagipula apa yang dipirkan orang itu sih..hingga mau memberikanmu hadiah ini?" sela kyuhyun

"appaku.. sudah lama meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Dulu appa adalah seorang desainer hebat, appa selalu mengajariku dan memperlihatkanku segala teknik mengambar dan menjahit hingga saati ini aku banyak belajar darinya… semenjak aku masuk SMA seoul, aku sangat kasihan kepada eommaku yang bekerja hingga larut demi membiayai uang sekolahku, sejak saat itu untuk membantu eomma, aku mulai mendesain pakaian dan gaun kemudian mulai menjualnya diinternet.. saat itu aku hampir merasa sangat tidak percaya diri untuk menjual karyaku diinternet.. dan kau tahu? Entah kenapa tuhan sangat baik padaku baru saja aku menposting gambar tiba-tiba sudah ada yang memesan bahkan hampir semuanya.. dan orang pertama itu adalah hyun-ah.."

"jadi?" tanya kyuhyun sambil mengaruk tengkuknya

"tentu saja aku akan berusaha keras menjalankan toko pemberianya.. walaupun tidak sama seperti yang desainer ternama buat ditelevisi, tapi aku bisa menduplikatnya" senangku sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan didada

"kau bodoh yaa.." sela kyuhyun "jika seperti itu maka tokonya akan hancur dalam tiga hari kedepan!" lanjutnya

"Hah?!"

...

-sungmin pov-

"apa ada orang yang tidak realistis sepertimu,kau itu selalu berhayal dan melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia.. kau harus percaya diri dengan baju-baju yang selalu kau buat itu memiliki kesan yang manis dimata orang lain.. " ucap kyuhyun

'apa dia bilang?' batinku

"kesan itulah..membuat sesuatu yang kau lakukan menjadi istimewa"

Deg

'apa benar namja didepanku ini adalah cho kyuhyun..' batinku

"jika kau ingin memperlihatkan kemampuanmu pada hyun-ah, sekarang ikut aku?!"

ujar kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendahuluiku

"ah.. ya" jawabku sambil mengikutinya dari belakang 'terimakasih tuhan.. kau telah memberikanku orang-orang baik seperti kyuhyun dan hyun-ah..' batinku

"aku senang bisa bekerjasama denganmu kyuhyun.. mohon bantuannya~" ucapku sambil tersenyum membuat langkahnya berhenti sebentar dan berjalan kembali

...

-author pov-

Zress zress

"hujan.." gumam sungmin sambil mengeluarkan payung dari tasnya untunglah hari ini gadis itu membawa dua payung yang kebetulan dikembalikan eunhyuk tadi pagi

"ini kyu.." ucap sungmin sambil memberikan payung itu ".. terimakasih sudah menunjukanku tempat berbelanja bahan pakaian dan menemaniku~ dengan begini sudah cukup tidak akan ada lagi yang kurang dan malam ini aku akan menyelesaikan gaun itu.." lanjut sungmin senang tiba-tiba gadis itu berhenti menoleh kesalah satu toko gaun ternama "wahh.. ini bagus sekali.." kagumnya

"kau kenapa?" tanya kyuhyun sambil melirik kearah yang sungmin lihat

"ani.." geleng sungmin cepat sambil berjalan cepat

Srett

"kyu.."

TBC

masih mau dilanjutkah ffn ini? ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Love in a fashion

.

Kyumin fanfiction

.

.

Presented by im nana

.

Genre : romance, hurt , drama

.

Rate T

Warning : GS, typo (s) , tidak sesuai dengan EYD

kyumin milik tuhan, orang tua mereka , super junior , ELF , sparkyu , pumpkins , joyer dan saya adalah author yang meminjam nama mereka ˆ.ˆ"

...

"kyu.."

"kemarilah.. ikut aku masuk kesana.." ucap kyuhyun sambil menengam tangan sungmin dan masuk kedalam toko itu

"selamat datang.." ucap salah seorang pegawai itu sambil tersenyum melihat kedatangan kyuhyun

"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan muda.." tanyanya pada kyuhyun

"tidak pergilah.." jawab kyuhyun

"sepertinya dia mengenalmu kyu.. kau sering kemari ya?" tanya sungmin bingung

"ya.. " jawab kyuhyun singkat membuat sungmin tidak berani bertanya lebih

...

"wahhh.. ini hebat gaun-gaunya bagus dan cantik.. bahannya lembut sekali aku jadi ingin membuat seperti ini.." ucap sungmin

"kau belum pernah kesini?" tanya kyuhyun

"belum.. dari dulu aku ingin masuk ketoko ini tapi aku takut, karena appa bilang hanya orang-orang kaya saja yang diperbolehkan kesini.. tapi sekarang aku senang karena keinginanku sudah terkabul" ucap sungmin senang dengan mata berkaca-kaca membuat kyuhyun menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan kemudian kyuhyun berjalan kearah toilet meningalkan sungmin sendirian yang tengah asik dengan gaun terbaru yang sedang dipajang

'stt.. lihat gadis itu.. kampungan sekali' ucap seorang gadis sedikit berbisik kepada temannya

'iya.. tidak cocok sekali dia masuk kesini.. menggangu saja' balas temannya

tanpa mereka sadari gadis yang tengah dibicarakan mengengam erat gaun yang dipegangnya pelan dengan wajah menunduk sedih membuat kyuhyun yang melihatnya dan mendengar percakapan itu mengeram marah dan kemudian menarik bahu sungmin mendekat kearahnya

Srett

"kenapa? apa masalah kalian? Kalian tidak suka aku membawa gadis ini.." ucap kyuhyun sinis sambil merangkul bahu sungmin membuat kedua wanita didepanya terkesima

"tampannya?!" teriak kedua wanita itu

"ahhi.. tidak apa-apa.." lanjut mereka

"ayo sungmin kita pulang.." ajak kyuhyun masih merangkul bahu sungmin dan menariknya keluar toko membuat gadis-gadis itu memandangnya kesal

"gomawo kyu.." ucap sungmin tulus

"aku tidak berniat membantumu.. jangan terlalu berlebihan" ucap kyuhyun dingin sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu dan membawa tas belanja sungmin namun sungmin hanya tersenyum simpul dan menyebrangi jalan raya mengikuti kyuhyun

"kyu aku kepikiran untuk membuat renda diujung bagian bawah gaun itu.. bagaimana menurutmu.." ucap sungmin tanpa sadar ada mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju

"sungmin awas?!" teriak kyuhyun

"KYAAAAA?!"

Brakkkkk

"kyu.." ditatapnya kyuhyun karena namja itu telah melindunginya beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu melihat gaun pemberian hyun-ah terlindas mobil

"kau ini bodoh atau apa eoh.. " teriak kyuhyun marah namun sungmin lebih memilih untuk mengambil gaun itu

"gaunya!" kaget sungmin sambil mengambil gaun itu kemudian menangis "hiks..gaunya rusak.." gumam gadis itu sambil memegangi gaunnya hal itu membuat kyuhyun tak tega "hiks.. bagaimana ini.. hyun-ah akan marah dan tidak mau memakai gaunya.. aku sudah mengecewakannya kyu.."

"sudahlah dia tidak akan marah.." ucap kyuhyun sambil menghapus air mata sungmin membuat sungmin makin menangis tersedu

"duduklah dulu disini sebentar.." senyum kyuhyun membuat sungmin berhenti menangis dan menatap heran kyuhyun kemudian kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara lututnya

tap tap

"jika seperti ini kau semakin cantik minnie-ah.." ucap kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat sungmin mendongak dan merasakan sesuatu yang melekat dirambutnya

"jepitan bunga mawar.." sambil memegang jepitan itu kemudian hendak dilepas

"jangan dilepas.." ucap kyuhyun sambil melepas kunciran sungmin dan membiarkan rambutnya yang bergelombang tergerai

"kyu~" gumam sungmin

"kau cantik sungmin-ah" jawab kyuhyun sambil tersenyum membuat sungmin terdiam menatap lekat wajah kyuhyun "...cha,kajja kita kesana.." sambil mengengam erat tangan sungmin

"ajushi.. aku beli ice cream vanilla satu.." sambil menyerahkan selembar won kyuhyun membeli ice cream distand ice cream pingir jalan

"ini makanlah.." ucap kyuhyun

"kyu.. tapi.." gugup sungmin

"sudah jangan cerewet?! makan itu bukanya kau menyukai itu.. jangan sedih lagi itu membuat wajahmu semakin jelek!" ejek kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kecil tanpa sungmin sadari, kemudian kyuhyun memasukan gaun itu kedalam tas

"ayo ikut denganku.." tarik kyuhyun

"mau kemana, aku.." ucap sungmin namun terlambat saat tiba-tiba sebuah mobil audi hitam berhenti dan pintunya terbuka dengan cepat kyuhyun mendorong sungmin masuk kedalam mobilnya

...

Beberapa saat kemudian mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah tiba didepan mansion megah bernuansa klasik

"selamat datang tuan muda cho" ucap keenam pelayan yang menyambut mereka didepan pintu mansion sambil membungkukan badan, sungmin yang berdiri dibelakang kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangga lebar

"jangan buka mulutmu lebar-lebar" ucap kyuhyun tajam membuat sungmin dengan cepat menutup mulutnya dengan tangan

"ini.. rumahmu kyu?" tanya sungmin dengan ekspresi bingung sambil melihat sekelilingnya

"ya" jawab pria itu singkat sambil berjalan

"wahh.. ternyata kyuhyun benar-benar sangat kaya" gumam sungmin pelan sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganya didada pertanda kagum

"ya?! kenapa kau bengong.. cepat ikut aku!" omel kyuhyun membuat sungmin tersentak kaget

"b..baik" ucapnya sambil berjalan mengikuti kyuhyun hingga sampai kesebuah ruangan besar membuat sungmin makin mengerutkan dahi

Kriett

Cklek

"woahhhh… ruang apa ini" ucap sungmin terkesima saat melihat isi ruangan yang sangat rapi terdapat sebuah mesin jahit mewah dan perlengkapan menjahit "banyak sekali bahan-bahan mewah untuk disini.. " lanjutnya sambil mengelilingi ruangan besar itu

"ngomong-ngomong keluargamu memiliki perusahaan apa kyu?" tanya sungmin sembari memegang kain halus berwarna biru laut

"cho corporation" jawabnya singkat membuat sungmin menganga

"apa?! berarti keluargamu pemilik supermarket terbesar diseoul, sekolah , hotel berbintang dan toko dari brand ternama **Ch' fashion** yang mengeluarkan berbagai produk kecantikan itu .." ujarnya terputus

"ya itu milik keluargaku… Ch' fashion adalah butik yang didirikan eommaku, Ch' adalah singkatan dari namanya cho heechul.. toko itu hadiah dari appa saat eomma berulang tahun.. dan ruangan ini ruangan yang digunakan eomma saat mendesain" ujarnya

"wahh.. hebat sekali.. aku jadi ingin bertemu eommamu.." kagum sungmin sambil menyentuh berbagai kain dan hasil gaun yang sudah jadi membuat kyuhyun tersenyum misterius tanpa sungmin sadari

"sungmin, cepat kemarikan gaun tadi.." ucap kyuhyun, dengan patuh sungmin memberikan gaun putih yang kotor dan sedikit rusak itu pada kyuhyun, dengan cepat kyuhyun menceburkan gaun itu kedalam ember berisi cat tekstil berwarna hitam membuat sungmin terkejut

"kyu?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak sungmin sambil mengambil gaun yang sudah berwarna menjadi hitam "kau jahat kyu.. hiks" isaknya sambil mengengam gaun itu

"jika gaun itu ku rubah warnanya menjadi hitam, maka kotoran itu tidak akan terlihat dan sobekanya kau pasti bisa memperbaikinya.." ujar kyuhyun "..dan jika gaun itu berwarna hitam dan sedikit kau beri renda.. maka akan menambah kesan anggun" lanjutnya membuat sungmin terdiam sesaat memikirkan ucapan kyuhyun

"kau tenang saja bahan pewarna pakaian itu berkualitas baik jadi tidak akan luntur dan akan cepat mengering dalam waktu cepat dan lee sungmin.. kau bisa mengunakan apapun yang kau suka diruangan ini dan kau harus bisa menyelesaikan gaunya malam ini" telak kyuhyun namun sungmin tak menunjukan respon apapun karena gadis itu sibuk dengan pikiranya sendiri

"ya lee sungmin?! Cepat lakukan" bentak kyuhyun membuat sungmin terkejut "ba..ik" jawabnya sambil menarik kursi didepan meja jahit dan menyiapkan kebutuhanya sedangkan kyuhyun hanya duduk disebelahnya dan memperhatikannya dengan tangan yang ditangkupkan ke dagu

...

"selesai!" teriak sungmin sambil mengangkat gaun hasil jahitanya tanpa sadar membuat kyuhyun tersenyum simpul

"kyu?! Aku sudah selesai terimakasih banyak kau telah membantuku… pasti hyun-ah senang memakainya" ujar sungmin senang sambil mengangkat gaun hasil buatanya

"tak perlu berterimakasih.. coba kau gunakan baju itu" perintah kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam membuat sungmin mau tak mau menurut dengan langkah gontai masuk kedalam ruang ganti

...

-sungmin pov-

"dia kejam sekali.. bahkan wajahku sudah sangat berantakan" gumamku sambil bercermin dengan segera aku menganti bajukku dengan gaun hitam itu kemudian dengan langkah gontai hendak berdiri didepan cermin

"ya?! lama sekali cepat keluar" teriak kyuhyun dari luar dengan terburu-buru aku keluar dan berjalan menunduk kearah kyuhyun

"kenapa kau ikat rambutmu.." ucap kyuhyun sambil melepaskan ikatan rambutku "nah.. jika begini kau semakin cantik dengan gaun dan rambut bergelombang yang tegerai.. sangat cocok " ujar kyuhyun tulus sambil tersenyum kearahku membuatku wajahku merona dibuatnya

"ahh.. sepertinya aku harus ketoilet sebentar" gugupku sambil berjalan terburu-buru menuju toilet dan menutup pintunya

"wajahku sudah terasa panas.. padahal hanya melihat senyumnya"

Drrrt drtt

"dari hyun-ah" gumamku sambil membuka pesannya

**"****minnie.. aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu denganmu besok..^^"**

"astaga.. aku jadi tak sabar bertemu dengan hyun-ah besok" senangku sambil menutup ponselku

...

Keesokan harinya

-sungmin pov-

"kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar seperti ini.. " gugupku

"sudah jam 9.. kenapa dia belum juga datang? Mungkin jam tangan ku rusak" sambil melihat jam

Tok tok

"itu pasti dia" senyumku sambil membuka pintu

Srekk

"selamat datan.. kyuhyun?" kagetku saat tiba-tiba kyuhyun yang muncul membuatku sedikit curiga 'apa kyuhyun adalah hyun'ah' batinku

"apa kau itu hyun-ah" tanyaku langsung tanpa basa basi

"mana mungkin" jawab kyuhyun datar

"benar juga mana mungkin hyun-ah laki-laki.." gumamku sambil mengaruk kepalaku kesal

"kau kenapa? Jika kau begitu hyun-ah tidak akan datang" ucap kyuhyun

"kau benar.. hiks.. kenapa hyun-ah tidak datang? Apa aku membuatnya kesal?" air mataku mengalir begitu saja tanpa kusadari membuat kyuhyun menoleh

"sudah jangan menangis.. ini.." ucap kyuhyun sambil memberikan satu kotak kado yang terbungkus rapi membuatku terkejut

"apa ini?" tanyaku

"tadi aku menemukanya didepan pintu sebelum masuk.. mungkin ini dari hyun-ah" ucap dengan ekspresi dingin dengan segera kubuka perlahan kartu yang ada diatas kado itu

**To: minnie**

**Maaf minnie-ah hari ini aku tidak bisa hadir karena ada urusan, mungkin dipertemuan selanjutnya **

**Aku berharap kau akan memperlihatkan karya yang kau buat itu padaku**

**From : hyun-ah**

"aneh.. habis menangis langsung tertawa" ujar kyuhyun sambil mengacak pelan rambutku membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan

"kau seperti choco" senyum kyuhyun

"choco itu siapa?" tanyaku bingung

"kucing peliharaanku dari seseorang yang kucintai" ujar kyuhyun entah kenapa hatiku terasa sakit mendengar ucapanya

TBC

masih pantas dilanjutkan kah? ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Love in a fashion

.

Kyumin fanfiction

.

.

Presented by im nana

.

Genre : romance, hurt , drama

.

Rate T

Warning : GS, typo (s) , tidak sesuai dengan EYD

kyumin milik tuhan, orang tua mereka , super junior , ELF , sparkyu , pumpkins , joyer dan saya adalah author yang meminjam nama mereka ˆ.ˆ"

...

"choco itu siapa?" tanyaku bingung

"kucing peliharaanku dan seseorang yang kucintai" ujar kyuhyun entah kenapa hatiku terasa sakit mendengar ucapanya

"kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya kyuhyun sambil mengerutkan dahi

"ah.. ani,tidak apa-apa" gelengku cepat

"gadis aneh..ayo ikut aku" tarik kyuhyun

"ya! mau kemana"

...

-author pov-

"woahh.. ini tokomu kyu.." kagum sungmin saat kyuhyun menariknya kedalam mobil dan berhenti didepan toko mewah Ch' fashion

"gaun ini cantik.. aku ingin memotretnya untuk hyun-ah.." sambil mengeluarkan handphone dan segera akan memotretnya sebelum salah seorang pegawai menegurnya

"maaf nona.." ucapanya terputus saat kyuhyun memberi tatapan tajam kearah pegawai itu

"ada apa?" tanya sungmin bingung

"gwachena nona.. ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pegawai itu

"ani.." geleng sungmin sebelum memotret dan mengambil gambar gaun itu , tak jauh dari sana tiga perempuan cantik juga sedang berusaha memotret gaun namun urung saat pegawai menegur mereka

"maaf nona.. dilarang memotret" ujar pegawai itu sopan

"tapi gadis itu kenapa diperbolehkan?" tanya ketiga perempuan itu membuat kyuhyun mendekat

"wahh.. kau tampan sekali" kagum ketiganya

"kalian tahu kenapa pegawai itu memperbolehkanya memotret?" tanya kyuhyun diiringi gelengan kepala dari ketiganya sambil menatap kagum wajah kyuhyun

"aku adalah pemilik toko ini.. cho kyuhyun." membuat ketiganya semakin meleleh dan terpesona "astaga benarkah? Kau anak dari cho heechul? Kenapa kau berdekatan dengan gadis kampungan seperti itu?" teriak mereka histeris membuat sungmin yang berdiri diujung melihat kearah mereka bingung

"yaa cho heechul adalah eommaku.. dan gadis yang berdiri disana adalah istriku" jawab kyuhyun santai disertai seringaian dibibirnya

"tak mungkin.. gadis biasa itu.." ucap salah seorang dari ketiga gadis itu

"gadis yang kau bilang biasa itu gadis luar biasa dimataku dan dibandingkan dengan kalian yang sangat mementingkan penampilan itu jauh lebih buruk dimataku" ujar kyuhyun sambil meningalkan ketiga gadis itu yang sedikit kaget dan sakit hati dengan ucapan kyuhyun

Drrt drtt

Dengan segera kyuhyun merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil iphonenya kemudian tersenyum saat melihat gambar dan isi pesan dari seseorang dengan segera kyuhyun menutup iphonenya dan berjalan kearah sungmin

"ayo kita segera kerumahku.. bukanya kau harus membuat baju dan gaun untuk tokomu" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengandeng tangan sungmin

"eoh.. tapi aku belum meminta izin pada eommaku?" ucap sungmin

"kau tenang saja.. bahkan satu minggu kau dirumahku, aku jamin eommamu setuju" ucap kyuhyun membuat sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung

"apa maksudmu kyu?"

"ck.. cerewet sekali.. ayoo~" tarik kyuhyun sambil membawanya keluar

-sungmin pov-

"selamat datang tuan.. nona.." ucap para maid sambil membungkuk hormat 'apa tidak pegal mereka.. setiap kami lewat membungkuk' gerutu sungmin dalam hati sambil berjalan mengikuti kyuhyun

'tapi rumah ini besar sekali jika eomma, ku ajak kesini pasti sangat senang.. hmm tapi kenapa rumah sebesar ini sepi sekali bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat orangtua kyuhyun' batinku

"kenapa kau berdiri disitu.. cepat masuk?!" omel kyuhyun

" baiklah.. emm..kyu, apa aku boleh memakai bahan dan mesin jahitmu seminggu ini saja?" tanya sungmin pelan

"pakai saja sesukamu.. tapi jika hasilnya kurang memuaskan awas saja kau!" ucap kyuhyun dingin membuat sungmin tersentak kaget

"t..tenang saja aku akan berusaha" jawabnya takut-takut

...

Beberapa hari kemudian sungmin sudah mengerjakan berbagai gaun-gaun cantik namun masih kurang untuk mencapai targetnya

Srakkk

"ya tuhan bagaimana ini.." gumam sungmin lemah sembari menyandarkan kepalanya dimeja

"lee sungmin.. bagaimana keadaanmu?" ucap kyuhyun didepan pintu kemudian beranjak masuk membuat sungmin kelabakan

"bahan disini terlalu bagus dan banyak aku jadi bingung ingin memulainya dari mana… tapi, aku sudah mengerjakan 20 gaun kurang 10 lagi.. dan gaun ini yang akan dipajang didepan toko nanti.." ucap sungmin, gadis itu berusaha menjelaskan kepada kyuhyun namun kyuhyun hanya diam dan menatapnya tajam dengan segera kyuhyun mengambil gaun yang akan sungmin gunakan untuk pajangan didepan kaca tokonya dan merobeknya

Sraakk

Brrrrttt

"kyu.. kenapa?!" sentak sungmin tak terima

"aku sangat kecewa denganmu lee sungmin.. jika beberapa hari ini kau hanya mengerjakan gaun aneh dan jelek seperti ini, sebaiknya batalkan saja?!" marah kyuhyun

"hiks.. hikss.. kau jahat kyuhyun-ah..aku sudah berusaha keras membuatnya" isak sungmin sambil memgengam gaun yang disobek kyuhyun

"cih cengeng sekali.. aku tak perduli kau menyebutku kejam atau tidak..yang jelas kau membuatku rugi.." sinis kyuhyun membuat sungmin terdiam dan menatapnya sedih "kau tahu berapa biaya dari bahan-bahan yang kau gunakan ini lee sungmin…" lanjutnya dan sungmin hanya mengeleng lemah

"bahkan jika seumur hidup kau bekerja dengan seratus disainer ternamapun kau tidak akan bisa membayarnya.." ucapnya lagi dengan seringaian dibibir kyuhyun tanpa sungmin sadari, karena gadis itu kembali menunduk setelah mendengarkan ucapan kyuhyun

"hanya ada satu cara untuk membayar semuanya.." ucapnya lagi membuat sungmin mendongak

"apa?" tanya sungmin membuat kyuhyun makin menyeringai "dengan tubuhmu"

Deg

TBC

"anyeong chingu bagaimana dengan chapter ini masih pantas dilanjutkah ffn ini... mohon reviewnya yah.. ^^"


	7. Chapter 7

"apa?" tanya sungmin membuat kyuhyun makin menyeringai "dengan tubuhmu"

Deg

Love in a fashion

.

Kyumin fanfiction

.

.

Presented by i'm nana

.

Genre : romance, hurt , drama

.

Rate T

Warning : GS, typo (s) , tidak sesuai dengan EYD

kyumin milik tuhan, orang tua mereka , super junior , ELF , sparkyu , pumpkins , joyer dan saya adalah author yang meminjam nama mereka ˆ.ˆ"

...

'tubuhku? ya tuhan apa maksud semua ini..' jerit sungmin dalam hati

Srettt

"ayoo ikut aku?!" tarik kyuhyun kasar

"kyu apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku.." ucap sungmin sembari berusaha melepaskan tangan kyuhyun namun, pria itu semakin mengengam tangan sungmin erat 'apa yang akan terjadi denganku.. eomma tolong aku.. hiks' batin sungmin saat berjalan menuju lorong depan

'ehh..ruang anak-anak? Untuk apa dia membawaku kesini' gumam sungmin pelan sambil mengikuti kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruangan

"anyeongg.." sapa kyuhyun membuat semua anak-anak kecil didalam ruangan itu menoleh

"hyung kecini? " ucap anak berusia 5 tahun yang mendekat kearah kyuhyun

"ne, oppa tampannya celly kecini.." senang seorang gadis usia 3 tahun menghampiri kyuhyun kemudian kyuhyun mengendong kedua anak itu "ne.. cerry dan junu sedang apa?" tanya kyuhyun

"celly sedang belmain boneka dan oppa belmain psp.." senyum cerry

"aigoo~ kapan kalian belajar eoh?" tanya kyuhyun sambil mengacak pelan rambut keduanya membuat sungmin yang berdiri didepan pintu tersenyum

"ya?! kenapa kau berdiri disana? Cepat kemari" ucap kyuhyun membuat sungmin ikut masuk kedalam ruangan itu

"dia ciapa oppa" bisik cerry diikuti angukan junu kemudian kyuhyun tersenyum dan sedikit berbisik pada kedua anak itu membuat sungmin yang sudah berada disamping kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi saat kedua anak kecil itu tersenyum

"kalian semua dengarkan aku.. dia akan mengantikan guru kim untuk menemani kalian " ucap kyuhyun membuat sungmin shock

"kau pikir aku akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak denganmu.. aku ingin kau menjaga mereka mengantikan salah satu pegawaiku yang sakit hari ini" bisik kyuhyun sebelum beranjak keluar

-sungmin pov-

"eonni.." ucap gadis kecil, sambil menarik bajuku membuatku menoleh

"ada apa?" senyumku sambil mengelus rambut hitamnya

"celly eonni~ " senyum gadis kecil itu

"eoh ne.. ada apa cerry-ah?" ulangku membuatnya senang

"apa benal eonni pac.." ucapan gadis itu terhenti "celly-ah.. kau tidak boleh mengatakan lahasia hyung" tegur namja kecil itu membuatku mengerutkan dahi 'aigo.. kecil-kecil sudah bisa merahasiakan.. pintar sekali' batinku

"mianhae oppa.. celly lupa.. hehe" senyum gadis itu

Dugh

"ahh sakit.. hiks" tangis cerry sambil memegang kepalanya yang terkena bola

"astaga.. kalian jangan menendang bola kearah cerry.." ucapku sambil mengelus bagian kepalanya yang terkena bola dan mengendongnya

"kalian ini menendang bola jangan kelas-kelas.." marah junu membuat teman-temannya diam kemudian namja cilik itu mengikuti sungmin yang mengendong cerry keluar

"sudah sudah dimana yang sakit.." ucapku sambil mendudukan cerry pelan dan mengelus kepala gadis kecil ini

"ini sangat sakit eonni.." adunya pada sungmin

"eohh.. bagaimana jika eonni membuatkan sesuatu untuk cerry.." tawarku

"membuatkan apa?" tanya gadis itu bingung kemudian kukeluarkan sebuah kain berwarna pink dan benang jahit dari tas lalu menjahitnya menjadi sebuah bunga

"itu apa noona? Tanya junsu

"tingal ditambah jepitan kecil kemudian ditempelkan.." ucapku sambil melepas jepitan rambut dan menempelkan bunga tersebut "cha.. jepitan bunga untuk cerry" sambil menyerahkan jepitan itu untuk gadis kecil ini

"woahhh.. hebatt.." kagum cerry dan junu berbarengan

"sini biar eonni pasangkan dirambut cerry" tawarku membuat gadis kecil itu menganguk dan mendekat kearahku kemudian memasangkanya "nah jika begini cerry kelihatan lebih cantik dan manis" ucapku sambil tersenyum

"benar cerry cantik" ucap junu membuatku mengeleng dan mengacak pelan rambut junu

...

"benar-benar tidak ada daya jualnya.." ucapan seseorang yang kukenal membuatku menoleh kearah ruangan transparan yang didalamnya tengah duduk kyuhyun dan kedua pegawainya yang sedang berbicara

"sebaiknya kau cari pendesain yang lebih hebat dari ini.. dan untuk proyek pembuatan supermarket dan hotel didaerah gangnam harus segera dilaksanakan" titah kyuhyun membuat kedua bawahanya menganguk patuh

'aku tak menyangka seorang kyuhyun bisa tegas dan berwibawa didepan orang seperti itu.. dia memang pantas menjadi pewaris tunggal cho corp' batinku

"eonni lihat apa?" tanya cerry mengagetkan "pasti eonni cedang melihat oppa, ne? dia memang celalu cibuk bahkan sangat jalang belmain belcama kami" ucap gadis kecil ini polos

"sudah kalian jangan bersedih lagi bagaimana kalo kita bermain didalam saja" tawar sungmin sambil mengandeng kedua anak kecil ini kedalam ruangan membuat semua anak-anak menoleh

"kyaa?! Cantik sekali jepitan celli lihat" teriak mereka berbarengan

"benalkah? Cungmin eonni yang membuatnya" polos cerry

"eonni aku mauu?!" teriak anak-anak kecil yang baru masuk kedalam ruangan membuatku tersenyum dan kemudian membuatkan mereka satu-satu

...

-kyuhyun pov-

"ada apa rebut-ribut diruang anak-anak?" tanyaku

"maaf tuan muda.. saat gadis itu datang banyak anak-anak yang masuk kedalam ruangan itu" ucap salah seorang pegawai membuatku tersenyum

"aku kesana dulu melihat keadaan mereka" ucapku sambil berjalan keluar menuju ruang itu

"ya.. jangan dorong-dorong nanti jatuh" ucap sungmin

"akh…"

Srettt

"kyuhyun?" ucapnya

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sambil memegang bahunya

"ani.. maaf aku melakukan sesuatu tanpa izin darimu" ucap sungmin sambil menundukan wajahnya membuatku tersenyum

"tidak perlu minta maaf.. aku senang kau kembali ceria lagi" ucapku sambil tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambutnya, membuatnya menatapku kaget

"kenapa eoh? aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, kau selalu sibuk mengerjakan gaun-gaun bodoh itu sungmin-ah.. kau terlalu memaksakan diri ,itu tidak baik untumu" jelasku

"kyuhyun" gumamnya pelan

"ne.." jawabku bingung saat melihatnya meneteskan air mata dengan segera aku memeluknya 'aku mohon sungmin-ah jangan menangis itu membuatku semakin sedih..' batinku

"oppa.. celly juga ingin dipeluk" ucap cerry polos membuatku tersenyum dan mengendongnya

"kau iri eoh?" senyum kyuhyun seraya mengacak rambut gadis kecil ini

"eumm.. celly iri.. tapi celly suka kalian sepelti tuan putli cantik dan pangelan tampan " ucapnya lagi

"benarkah?" ucapku

"benal.. oppa tulunkan celly.. bial celly mendandani oppa menjadi pangelan" ucapnya membuatku kaget

"ah.. tidak usah cerry" gelengku cepat sebelum bocah-bocah ini berkumpul dan mengacak-ngacak wajah tampanku

"teman-teman cepat talik kyuhyun oppa.. ayo kita dandani cupaya cepelti pangelan" teriak cerry membuat teman-temanya maju dan menariku

"ya yaa?! Lepaskan aku.. sungmin tolong aku" teriakku pada sungmin saat tanganku ditarik

"kyuhyun-ah selamat bersenang-senang eoh.." ucapnya sambil tertawa membuatku kesal

-sungmin pov-

"lucu sekali wajah kyuhyun.." tawaku saat melihat anak-anak kecil itu mendandani kyuhyun 'entah kenapa aku merasa sangat bahagia berada didekatnya.. apa aku mulai menyukainya yaa tuhan..' batinku sambil menatap kyuhyun

"eonni.. tampan tidak" teriak cerry

"aigoo.. kalian pintar sekali membuatnya menjadi pangeran.. " ucapku tersenyum

"yaa sungmin?! Kau tidak lihat wajahku dibuat mereka seperti ini.. aishh, sungguh menurunkan ketampananku" gerutu kyuhyun

"aigoo.. lihatlah pangeran kalian merajuk" ucapku membuat mereka tertawa termasuk kyuhyun

...

-author pov-

"kenapa kau tersenyum? kau sepertinya senang sekali melihatku menderita.. " ucap kyuhyun

"kau lucu sekali kyu~ bagaimana bisa kau kalah dengan anak kecil seperti mereka " tawa sungmin

"yaaish.." kesal kyuhyun membuat sungmin semakin tertawa

"aku senang kau tertawa seperti itu" ucap kyuhyun tulus sambil ikut tersenyum memandang wajah sungmin yang tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa

"oh iya.. gaun hitam waktu itu cocok sekali diberi pernak pernik pita dan mutiara seperti pajangan ditoko miliku" ucap kyuhyun sambil mengacak pelan rambut sungmin dan berjalan mendahuluinya

-sungmin pov-

'apa? bukankah aku hanya memberitahu hyun-ah tentang itu.. kenapa kyuhyun bisa mengetahuinya bahkan foto itu hanya hyun-ah yang tahu..' batinku membuatku berpikir 'apa jangan-jangan kyuhyun adalah hyun-ah' sambil menatap kyuhyun curiga

"kyuhyun apa kau adalah hyun-ah" refleks ku membuat kyuhyun berhenti sebentar dan menoleh kearah sungmin

"bodoh! Bukankah kau sudah membuatnya dan memajangnya didepan tokomu" ucap kyuhyun sambil ikut menatap arah yang ditunjuk

'astaga benar juga..ini memalukan kenapa aku bodoh sekali.. tidak mungkin hyun-ah adalah laki-laki.. hahh terlalu berharap ' batinku

"kau kenapa? Sudah jangan berfikir macam-macam sebaiknya kau harus membuat perencanaan untuk tokomu.. lihat ini" ujar kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan file berisi agenda dan skema yang sudah terperinci padaku 'hebat sekali.. kapan dia membuat ini..' kagumku sambil melihat lembaran demi lembaran file ditanganku

"toko ini akan kau buka tanggal 3 februari kan? Berati kau masih mempunyai kesempatan dua bulan lagi, sampai saat itu tiba sebaiknya buatlah barang sebanyak yang kau mampu.. tapi jangan sampai membuatmu sakit, pikirkan kondisimu karena itu yang diinginkan pengemarmu.." ucap kyuhyun membuatku merasa diatas angin karena kyuhyun mengkhawatirkanku 'tidak sungmin.. tidak... kyuhyun sudah mempunyai kekasih' gelengku cepat

"sungmin.. aku banyak berharap darimu untuk kerjasama ini" ucap kyuhyun lagi

"baik aku akan berusaha.. hwaiting" semangatku membuatnya mengacak lagi rambutku

"sebaiknya kau pulang, aku akan mengantarmu" ucap kyuhyun kemudian aku menganguk dengan segera aku masuk kedalam mobilnya tidak ada percakapan diantara kamui hingga beberapa bebrapa menit kemudian karena kulihat kyuhyun sangat lelah

"sudah sampai masuklah kedalam" ucap kyuhyun saat mobilnya sudah sampai didepan pagar rumahku

"ne.. gomawo kyu" senyumku sebelum masuk kedalam rumah

"aku pulang eomma?!" teriakku

"sungmin-ah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya eomma dengan nada khawatir

"ne.. eomma aku baik-baik saja.." ucapku sambil memeluk eomma

"syukurlah~ sebaiknya kau makan lalu istirahat" titah eomma

...

"hah~ lelahnya" gumamku pelan sambil merebahkan tubuhku dikasur

Drtt drttt

Eunhyuk calling

pip

**"yeob.."**

**"yaaaaa sungmin?!" teriaknya disebrang**

**"jangan berteriak hyukie kupingku sakit?!" balasku**

**"kau kemana saja bodoh.. jangan bilang kau sibuk dengan teman baru dan sekarang kau melupakan sahabat lamamu " kesalnya dari sebrang**

**"aigo kau ini sensitif sekali.. aku kemarin sibuk mendesain baju dirumah kyuhyun.."**

**"apa?! kyuhyunnn.. kenapa bisa kau berdekatan dengannya?! Apa kau berpacaran denganya?" teriaknya lagi**

**"dengarkan aku dulu.. kau tau, hyun-ah kemarin memberiku hadiah ulang tahun sebuah toko.."**

**"apa?! hyun-ah pengemarmu itu memberimu toko apa dia orang kaya?" kagetnya**

**"aku belum selesai berbicara hyukie.." kesalku membuatnya tertawa **

**"ne..ne.. jelaskan.."**

** "toko itu diberikan oleh hyun-ah sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku dan kyuhyun adalah partnerku dia ingin bekerjasama denganku" jelas sungmin**

**"aku pikir kau berpacaran dengan namja menyeramkan itu" godanya**

**"yaaish jangan berbicara seperti itu hyuk.. lagi pula kyuhyun sudah memiliki kekasih" ucapku**

**"kenapa kau sekarang membelanya? apa kau cemburu?" tanyanya mengoda**

**"yaaish.. hyukie kau menyebalkan.." kesalku**

**"ohh iyaa.. teman donghae bernama siwon dan jungmo menitipkan salam untukmu"**

**"siapa mereka?" tanyaku**

**"mereka satu sekolah dengan donghae.. mereka menanyakan kau, mereka bilang kau sangat cantik kemarin saat festival.. mereka meminta nomer ponselmu padaku tadi melalui donghae saat kami berkencan.. tanpa basa-basi aku langsung memberikan nomermu pada donghae" jelasnya**

**"kau ini.." senyum sungmin**

**"yasudah kau tidurlah.. ku tutup telfonya selamat berbahagia mendapat pengemar yang tampan" ucap hyukie mengakhiri telfonya**

"dasar kau selalu saja begini hyukie-ah" senyumku 'sebaiknya aku mengirim pesan untuk hyun-ah saja' gumamku sambil mengetikan pesan

**To: hyun-ah**

**Aku akan berkerja keras sampai pembukaan toko itu hyun-ah..^^**

**Drtt drtt ' cepat sekali**

**From : hyun-ah**

**Baik aku akan menunggu hasilnya minnie.. tapi aku berharap kau tetap menjaga kesehatanmu ^^**

"kenapa kalimatmu sama seperti kyuhyun.." gumamku

"entah kenapa aku berharap kyuhyun adalah hyun-ah walaupun itu mustahil" sedihku tanpa sadar langsung tertidur

**...**

**Kediaman cho**

"bagaimana menurutmu kyu" ucap sungmin sambil menunjukan gaun-gaun yang sudah terpasang dipatung

"hmm..bagus" ucap kyuhyun

"benarkah.. aku juga sudah membuat brosur untuk disebarkan" senang sungmin sambil memberikannya pada kyuhyun

"kau ini membuat brosur atau membuat gambar untuk anak-anak playgroup" ucap kyuhyun tajam sambil mengambil pensil dan membuat ulang brosurnya "begini baru benar" ucap kyuhyun sambil menunjukan brosurnya

"wahhh.. bagus sekali" kagum sungmin sambil memegang kertas itu

"cepat kau perbanyak dengan mesin fotocopy.." titah kyuhyun

"baik.." dengan segera sungmin mengcopy brosurnya setelah selesai sungmin kembali lagi menghadap kyuhyun dan menatap kyuhyun

"sudah selesai.. sekarang aku ingin kau membuka bajumu kyuhyun-ah" ucap sungmin dengan seringaian yang sedikit mengoda

TBC

anyeong reader.. mian ne, nana updatenya lama tapi kali ini aku panjangin dikit kok.. hehe ^^

bagaimana masih mau dilanjutkan.. masih penasaran sama hyun-ah.. tetap saksikan ffn ini loh..hihihi (ditabok reader)

mohon reviewnya..


	8. Chapter 8

Love in a fashion

.

Kyumin fanfiction

.

.

Presented by im nana

.

Genre : romance, hurt , drama

.

Rate T

Warning : GS, typo (s) , tidak sesuai dengan EYD

kyumin milik tuhan, orang tua mereka , super junior , ELF , sparkyu , pumpkins , joyer dan saya adalah author yang meminjam nama mereka ˆ.ˆ"

...

"selesai.. sekarang aku ingin kau membuka bajumu" ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum sambil maju beberapa langkah sedangkan kyuhyun yang merasa gugup mundur kebelakang

" sungmin-ah.. apa maksudmu" ucap kyuhyun gugup membuat gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya sebentar

"ayolah sebentar saja.." ucap sungmin membuat kyuhyun makin berkeringat "kau kenapa ketakutan seperti itu kyu.. aku hanya ingin kau memakai baju pangeran ini, jika kau mengunakanya maka pelanggan akan banyak yang datang" ucap sungmin

"hah.. ku pikir.." ucap kyuyun membuat sungmin sadar jika ucapanya mengarah kesesuatu yang tidak-tidak

"jangan berpikir macam-macam bodoh.. cepat pakai bajumu" kesal sungmin sambil berjalan keluar membuat kyuhyun tertawa

.

.

"**'****minnie's garden fashion'** akan dibuka silahkan berkunjung" ucap sungmin sambil memberi brosur kepada orang yang melintas didepan tokonya

"wahh gaunya cantik-cantik aku boleh minta brosurnya" tanya gadis-gadis itu pada kyuhyun

"ini" dengan aura yang menyeramkan

"t..rimakasih" ucap gadis itu kemudian pergi

"yak?! Jangan memasang wajah menyeramkan seperti itu kau membuat pelangan lari" kesal sungmin

"memang wajahku seperti ini" ucap kyuhyun kemudian pergi untuk membagikan brosur lagi

"annyeong cantik.. aku boleh minta brosurnya" tanya pria berpostur tubuh tinggi dan kekar

"tentu saja.. ini"

"baimana kalau kau ikut kami.. disana ada banyak orang biar kami bantu membagikan brosurnya" tawar mereka dengan senyuman penuh arti dengan segera sungmin menganguk dan mengikuti ketiga namja itu dibelakang

"dimana? Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya sungmin

"bagaimana jika kita bermain dulu sebelum membagikan brosurnya" ucap mereka sambil mendorong sungmin ketembok

"mau apa kalian?!" takut sungmin saat namja itu hendak menarik paksa baju sungmin

Duanghhh

duaghhhh

"jangan sentuh dia bodoh.." marah kyuhyun "bagaimana jika aku yang mengantikanya bermain" ucap kyuhyun sambil merengangkan tangan yang terkepal

"perkenalkan aku cho kyuhyun" sinis kyuhyun sambil maju kearah mereka

"k..yu " teriak keduanya takut kemudian lari

"cih penakut?!" sinis kyuhyun sebelum menoleh kearah sungmin yang ketakutan

"kyu.. gomawo" ucap sungmin sambil menatap kyuhyun

"DASAR BODOH?! Kenapa kau mau mengikuti mereka?! Sudah kubilang biar aku saja yang membagikan brosurnya kau didalam saja" teriak kyuhyun marah

"mianhae.." isak sungmin pelan

"aishh.. sudahlah.." kesal kyuhyun sambil menjambak rambutnya

"jeongmal mianhae kyu~" ulangnya membuat kyuhyun merasa bersalah sudah membentak gadis didepanya

"aku hanya takut kau diapa-apakan.. tubuhmu sangat berharga" ucap kyuhyun sambil memeluk sungmin "sudahlah ayo kita kembali saja" ucap kyuhyun sambil menarik sungmin membawanya kemansion megahnya

.

.

Tinggal beberapa hari lagi toko itu akan segera dibuka, sedangkan sungmin dengan semangat membuat gaun-gaun itu hingga jumlahnya bertambah, dengan wajah pucatnya sungmin tetap berusaha melanjutkan pekerjaannya hingga sesuai target

"hah.. kepalaku sakit sekali" gumam sungmin sambil memegangi kepalanya

"nona kau baik-baik saja~ sebaiknya istirahatlah dulu.." ucap seorang pegawai yang biasa mengantarkan minuman keruangan

"aku tidak apa-apa ajumma.. terimakasih minumanya" ucap sungmin dengan wajah pucatnya sambil tersenyum

"tapi nona.. wajahmu sangat pucat" kgawatirnya

"gwenchana ajumma.. aku harus berusaha karena kyuhyun sudah meminjamkan ruangan ini untukku" senyum sungmin

"baiklah jangan terlalu dipaksakan nona" ucapnya lagi sebelum meningalkan ruangan ini beberapa jam kemudian tak terasa sudah larut membuat sungmin kelelahan dan tertidur diatas meja

Kriett

"sungmin.. ini sudah larut sebaiknya kau istira.." ucapan kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat kondisi sungmin yang tertidur

"hebat sekali sudah membuat gaun sebanyak ini.." ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan mengajak pelan rambut sungmin

"ugh.."

"badanmu panas.. sungmin kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap kyuhyun sambil memegang pipi dan dahi sungmin panik

"aku seperti melihat bayangan hyun-ah.. kenapa aku merasa dia seorang namja " rancau sungmin sambil tersenyum

"ya?! lee sungmin gwachena?" teriak kyuhyun panik sambil mengoyangkan bahu sungmin

"kyuhyun~ apa kau adalah hyun-ah" gumamnya sambil tertawa "tidak mungkin kan.." lanjutnya membuat kyuhyun terdiam

"jika itu mungkin bagaimana?" tanya kyuhyun sambil memegang wajah sungmin hangat"..aku mencintaimu kyu.. emmphh" rancauan sungmin terputus saat kyuhyun tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya dan menekan tengkuknya memperdalam ciumannya membuat sungmin merasa bahwa dirinya sedang bermimpi, hingga terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri

Brukkk

"ya, kau benar lee sungmin" singkat kyuhyun lalu mengendong sungmin menuju kamarnya

"ajumma tolong ambilkan kompres dan obat penurun demam" perintah kyuhyun sembari merebahkan sungmin dikasurnya

"ini tuan" ucap seorang pelayan sambil menyerahkan baskom dan nampan berisi obat dan air mineral dengan segera kyuhyun mengompresnya dan meletakan pada dahi sungmin

"appa~ bogoshipo" rancaunya membuat kyuhyun mengelus pelan wajah sungmin

"kau tidak berubah.. cepat sembuh lee sungmin" ucap kyuhyun sambil mencium hangat dahi sungmin dan menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu kemudian beranjak keluar

.

.

.

Pit pit pit'

"ngh.." gumam gadis itu sambil mengeliat pelan dan menatap jendela yang sudah terbuka

"sudah pagi" ucapnya sambil bangkit dan duduk "jadi itu hanya mimpi.. benar kyuhyun tidak mungkin hyun-ah dan ciuman itu.." kagetnya sambil menepuk pelan kedua pipinya "bagaimana bisa aku bermimpi seperti itu.. aigo~ rasanya seperti ingin mati saja" lanjutnya sambil mengacak pelan rambutnya frustasi

Tok tok tok

"lee sungmin.. kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang dibalik pintu kamar

"astaga.. ini bukan kamarku" kalutnya sambil beranjak berdiri

Cklek

TBC

"annyeong readers.. maaf telat update ne.."

bagaimana apakah masih ingin dilanjut?

^.^

mohon review ne..


End file.
